


Never Let You Go

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, a dancing bucky!!!, bucky fluff, fluffy fluff, sweet things only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: Bucky’s knew his heart belonged to her, but an unexpected push finally gets him to let her know just how he feels.





	Never Let You Go

The moment it happened, Steve noticed it. Bucky’s shoulder suddenly squared up, a stiff and coiled up postured overpowered his previously relaxed one. Steve knew this might happen. Knew his friend was still working on being out in large crowds, and if Tony’s parties were known for one thing, it was definitely their size. The mere mention of a Stark party, drew in hundreds of individuals, some without an invite, hoping to spend the night at one of these infamous gatherings amongst heroes. 

But Bucky had been doing ok. He had been having an easy time chatting with both Steve and Sam. The latter making sure to subtly break any type of tension he spotted growing within Bucky by poking fun at him or at anybody else at the party. The dissipation of tension with witty remarks an already practiced routine between both Avengers. Their surroundings were loud, the room full of music, laughter, but between the flowing conversation among the three men and Sam’s well-placed diversions, Bucky had been enjoying himself. That was until the tension that abruptly sprung up on Bucky had somehow snuck its way past both Steve and Sam’s watch.

“Everything alright, Buck?” Steve felt the need to ask the anxious super soldier by his side.

“He won’t stop staring,” came Bucky’s reply, a low menacing tone to his voice that almost made it sound like a growl. 

Steve quickly scanned the area, knowing sometimes people who didn’t know Bucky tended to stare for a little too long, whisper quick and hurtful remarks at his friend’s expense thinking that the machine Hydra had made out of Bucky was still in control. But scanning the area cleared nothing up, instead it left Steve confused as he found no one staring at Bucky. He looked over the room once more, noting Bucky’s shoulders still tense, gaze still cold. 

“No ones staring at you Buck,” Steve voiced his observation wondering if his friend how somehow spotted something he’d missed.

With a snort, Sam let Steve know he had found the source of Bucky’s tension. 

“No ones staring at him,” Sam said with a chuckle. “But they’re certainly staring at somebody else.”

With a nod of his head Sam pointed Steve’s attention to the back of the room where Steve’s eyes swiftly landed on a sharply dressed man staring at someone on the opposite side of the party. The man’s eyes were trained on someone and after following his line of sight a chuckle also pushed past Steve’s lips. 

“Y/N looks beautiful tonight Barnes,” Sam teased the still tense Bucky. “She was bound to catch the eye of a party goer.”

“He could at least pretend to be a decent man and divert his gaze from her every once in a while,” Bucky replied quickly, annoyance very clear in his voice. “He’s just staring at her.”

“Maybe if you would man-up a bit and ask her to dance, that guy would get the idea and stop.”

“Maybe you should shut up,” came Bucky’s irritated and infantile response.  
Much to Bucky’s frustration, that only caused Sam’s chuckle to grow into a full blown out fit of laughter. 

“Come on Buck,” Steve tried to calm his friend while trying to calm is own fit of laughter. “Ease up, alright? Y/N is fine. She hasn’t even noticed the guy and even if she has, if his attention was bothering her, she would’ve let him know already.”

“That’s not the point,” Bucky said as his eyes landed once more on the man he was currently hoping would just leave the party. 

“Then what is?” Sam chimed in again, not willing to let this go. 

Before Bucky could respond, his back straightened up even more and he took a couple of steps forward. Steve and Sam both were caught by surprise at his sudden movements and shot their eyes towards the man who had been taking up all of Bucky’s attention. He was also taking a few steps forward, a clear path between him and Y/N. 

“That’s it,” Bucky whispered out in frustration. 

Thinking he was going to confront the man out of irritation, both Sam and Steve tried grabbing Bucky’s shoulder but failed as Bucky’s determination overpowered both men. 

Sam, however, quickly noted that Bucky’s steps weren’t directed at the man, but at Y/N, and as soon as he processed that information he gestured towards Steve to stay back and let whatever was about to happen, happen.

The man was still on the move, but his steps were no match to Bucky’s long and determined strides. With time to spare, Bucky reached Y/N, a nervous smile on his face, hands timidly hiding in his jean pockets. 

Noticing who was quietly standing beside her, Y/N looked up, eyes bright despite the lowly lit room they were in and gave Bucky a friendly smile. 

“Hey Buck!” she greeted him kindly as she leaned forward to give him a warm embrace. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist for a brief moment, Bucky gathered his thoughts, determined to finally speak the words he had been rehearsing in his mind all night. 

“Hey,” he replied, willing his lips to go through with the plan he had built. They were not ready to let go of the words just yet, and stubbornly held them back.

A quick look back towards the man he had been keeping an eye on, caused a small and momentary smirk to appear on Bucky’s lips as he noted the man had walked back to his original spot, his eyes finally finding somewhere else to fixate on. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” Y/N asked, looking over Bucky’s features hoping to find him feeling comfortable among such a large crowd. It was almost second nature for her to make sure he was ok. She always checked on him, asking him how he felt, willing to listen to whatever nightmare he had experienced the previous night and help him find any type of comfort. Little by little she had won Bucky’s heart. Her affections and attention helping him to once again feel the warmth in his chest he had been kept from for so long.

But it had all been platonic. His nerves and still-growing confidence kept him from attempting anything else. She was too much of a comforting presence in his life, she had too soft of a voice, to attempt anything that might risk not having her in his life. 

“Somewhat,” Bucky admitted. 

He brought out his hands from his pockets, nervously fidgeting them around as he found the courage to speak his next words, the man’s stare somehow jumpstarting a new sense of courage in him. Uttering the words, he had been keeping to himself was a risk, no doubt, but at least it was a risk that would require action from him. He figured if he said the words and received rejection, he had at least given it a try. But standing idly by as someone else became the center of her attention, seemed like a more painful way of losing her. So, gathering up his courage he spoke. 

“Would you like to dance?” he finally heard himself ask. 

He didn’t think it was possible, but Y/N’s eyes lit up even more. The already beautiful color of her eyes seemed to take on a new level of beauty, reflecting the few lights surrounding them and radiating warmth. His heart beat in his chest at a speed worrisome even for his enhanced self, but the smile she gave him made it skip a beat with its sweetness and then melt. There was no doubt in his minds that he was hers. Not when his entire being seemed to float at a smile she gave in his direction. Not when he felt like he could fly simply because he had managed to ask her to dance.

“I’d love to,” came her response as she extended her hand towards his still fidgeting one, slowly intertwining her fingers with his, leading him onto the dance floor. 

And Bucky liked to think the next moment had been dictated by fate but knew, in the back of his mind, that a well-intentioned bird brain was behind the unexpected change in music. The at-times overbearing thump of the bass transformed, with no clear transition, into a soft and harmonic piano tune. 

Bucky’s eyes met Y/N’s as he heard her knowing giggle at the not-so-subtle shift in music. 

“Looks like the DJ is a friend of ours,” she smiled as Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist and carefully took her hand in his. “Think they’re trying to tell us something?” she asked, lacing her voice with a perfect mixture of innocence and flirtatiousness. 

“I don’t know, doll,” Bucky whispered, slowly swaying them both to the melodious tune playing around them as he gave her a warm smile of his own. “I don’t think they’re being obvious enough.”

His heart swelled as he earned yet another giggle for her. That warmth in his chest he had become addicted to spread again as he felt her cradle her head in the crook of his neck. Her breath fanned cross his neck and he questioned what had took him so long. Wondered how he had let fear paralyze him when he could’ve been holding her so close, feeling her heart beat a long with his in a fast beat dance that perfectly contrasted their soft swaying.

“I was hoping you’d ask me to dance,” he barely heard her whisper, voice a bit muffled by the way her lips were so close to his neck. “I was a few seconds away from heading over to you and asking you myself.”

Shivers ran down his spine as her soft lips moved against his neck. The hand that held hers instinctively brought both his hand and hers to rest above his heart, as if to make sure she felt just how much his heart beat for her. 

“I guess I just needed a little push, doll,” he confided. “Can’t really understand how someone like you could want to be this close to someone like me.”

The moment he spoke those words, he regretted it as her head left the space that seemed to be created for it against his neck. He hoped he hadn’t broken the spell that had captured them both but in case he had, he continued to sway with her as if that movement could bring back the warm bubble they had created.

“You really don’t know how much you mean to me, do you Buck?” she asked, head tilting to the side as her eyes scanned his features. “You have no idea just how much I find myself thinking of you.”

Her words captured his heart, caused his forehead to rest against her as her confession brought him closer, needing to feel her as close as possible as he took in her words and let them settle in his heart. 

“You say you can’t understand how I could want to be close to someone like you,” she continued, eyes closed as she spoke with her sweet voice. “But how could I not? You’re generous and kind, strong but also soft, devastatingly handsome and wickedly smart. You’re everything I could ever want and then some. You’re perfect. Everything I’ve ever wished for, and you’re here in front of me, holding me so close, and I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go.”

Bucky searched his brain for something to respond with. Any string of words that could match his emotions but came up short. No words could ever convey just how much of his heart was hers. There was no way to let her know how she made him feel. How she raised him up with her words, how her attention and affection reminded him in times of darkness that there was still good in the world, still good in him. No way to perfectly capture the love he felt growing in his heart for her. 

So, he simply let his heart guide him, not with words, but with an action. Something he’d been dreaming of for so long. 

He tilted his head to the side, slowly closing the space between them and felt his arm tighten its hold on her waist as their lips melt. 

Her lips molded perfectly against his. Their lips creating a soft dance of their own, following its own tune as their emotions poured into this kiss. Gone was the music around them, the buzzing of voices of those surrounding them. He could only feel her, and she only felt him. Nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. And he agreed with her, he didn’t think he could let ever her go. Not when he had felt just how perfect she felt against him. 

As they parted, her smile was enough for him to find himself craving more. She satiated his craving by pressing her lips to his once more, a tiny glimpse of the taste of her lips he had quickly become addicted to. 

She giggled as the sounds around them came into focus again. The whoops and hollers of their friends caused the heat to rise to both of their faces as they shyly looked down. 

It had taken him a while, taken a push from an unknowing man, but he had finally done it. Finally felt complete as he held her in his arms and finally felt sure that she was as much his as he was hers. He was never letting her go.


End file.
